Takadanobaba, Ligne Yamanote
by Cinnamyl
Summary: the GazettE - OS AoRuwa. Dans le train, Uruha se rend compte de la présence d'une bien belle personne...


**Genre :** Bonne question... Descriptif. Un peu de romance... Je sais pas trop...  
**Source :** the GazettE~  
**Disclamer : **Aoi et Uruha sont pas à moi, on le sait tous~  
**Pairing :** Uruha+Aoi... Aoi+Uruha... Hé oui, il m'arrive d'appliquer les 'normes' sur la façon de présenter les choses X3  
**Note : **Je m'essaie pour la première fois à la description... Mais vraiment que dans ce cadre, sauf sur la fin... Donc ça a été assez difficile, ça peut se sentir, je m'en excuse W  
Le mot de fin, pour ceux qui regardent comment ça se termine avant de lire, lisez le _après_ avoir terminé l'OS... ça servira à rien avant de toute façon.  
L'idée m'est venue hier soir dans le train... J'aime les trains.  
Et enfin : Non, j'ai pas trouvé mieux pour le titre XD

Bonne lecture =3

* * *

**.: Takadanobaba, Ligne Yamanote :.**

Depuis combien de temps avait-il franchit les portes de ce train, à la gare d'Akihabara? Il était actuellement dans les alentours de treize heures, certainement un peu plus, étant donné le peu de passagers présents. Pourtant, c'était une ligne qui accumulait les heures de pointe…

Il était parvenu à trouver une place sans aucun mal, le véhicule étant aussi vide qu'une boîte d'œufs après une crêpe party. Une fois installé, il avait commencé à ouvrir son sac, ayant pour seul contenu un bloc note quasiment vide et une trousse qui avait dû en voir de toutes les couleurs, autant au sens propre que figuré.

Puis, l'une de ses fiches de cours posée sur ses genoux, il s'était mit à observer le paysage urbain par la fenêtre. Une voix annonça alors un léger problème technique, la vitesse allait devoir être réduite. Il haussa mentalement les épaules… Après tout, il n'était pas pressé… On n'était qu'en Octobre, son monde n'avait pas encore besoin de stress.

Il étira machinalement ses poignets, et un léger soupir à sa gauche le fit tourner la tête.

Assise sur un des sièges en face de lui, mais de l'autre côté du couloir, une jeune fille, le haut du corps légèrement penché en avant, lisait.

En soit, voir des usagers lire dans le train n'avait rien d'extraordinaire… Mais cette personne lui semblait l'être elle-même.

Son style attirait déjà l'œil en soit, tranchant quelques peu, même si ce n'était pas rare, avec le sobre intérieur du train. Entièrement vêtue en un style punk, elle nageait dans son large T-shirt blanc ouvert aux épaules, les manches retenues par des épingles à nourrice. Des morceaux de tissus, -parfois rouges, parfois noirs, parfois les deux- plus épais, étaient cousus sur le devant. Son pantalon était à n'en pas douter un Living Dead Soul, ouvert au niveau des cuisses, des lacets croisés retenant le haut avec le bas, et des bandes de tissus cloutées passaient d'une jambe à l'autre, comme dans le but de l'empêcher de pouvoir marcher correctement. D'ailleurs, les chaussures –sans doute refaites maison- suivaient le mouvement.

A la voir ainsi, coincée contre sa fenêtre et plongée dans sa lecture, l'étudiant pesait qu'elle avait un air de chaton effrayé, blottit sous un meuble bas, mais intrigué par le mouvement régulier d'une toile d'araignée donc la locataire l'observait en retour avec ses innombrables yeux… Absorbé aurait été plus exact.

Ses longs cheveux noirs corbeau, relevés en un chignon fort négligé, laissait quelques mèches retomber ici et là, sur ses épaules, dans son cou, sur son visage… Elles semblaient assez légères pour se laisser porter par le moindre courant d'air, comme les plumes de l'oiseau noir frémiraient sous la brise.

Sa mâchoire semblait bien marquée, ce qui n'était pas courant chez une femme… Au moins aussi peu que les interminables cils qui s'abattaient régulièrement au dessus des deux fragments d'onyx tellement polis que leur brillance en paraissait larmoyante, concentrés sur les lignes du livre qu'ils parcouraient.

Le livre en question était assez volumineux, à première vue d'un ancien auteur très respecté… Ce marque page si particulier lui rappelait un ouvrage qu'il avait déjà regardé, par curiosité, dans une bibliothèque… Et si c'était le même ? Peu de chances, mais après tout…

Un murmure agacé, un mot qui devait la faire buter s'échappa de ses lèvres, sur lesquelles il posa enfin son regard. N'ayant pas osé jusque là, peut être par pudeur et contenance, détailler vraiment son visage.

Lisses, presque brillantes… peut être même glossées, non ? Celles là mêmes que l'on avait simplement envie de caresser, fusse seulement du bout des doigts… Légèrement ourlées, roses et pulpeuses comme un fruit arrivé à maturité, dans lequel on avait une folle envie de croquer…

Par ailleurs, malgré le soleil et la serre que devenait le véhicule, sa peau d'une exquise blancheur, -mais légèrement pigmenté comme celle des gens du Sud… Etait-elle originaire de Shikoku ou de Kyushu ?- ne semblait en rien souffrir de la chaleur.

Son regard descendit alors dans le cou de cette jeune fille, qu'il constata plutôt plate. … Dommage, mais qui sait ? Peut être cachait-elle trop bien ses atouts sous ses vêtements ?

*_Prochaine station : Takadanobaba. Prochaine station : Takadanobaba._ *

La voix synthétique fit sortir l'étudiant de ses doux songes reliés à la belle inconnue, un sourire flottant toujours sur ses lèvres.

Sans doute devrait-il aller s'asseoir à ses côtés, au risque de la déranger… Qui ne tente rien n'a rien.

Une fois décidé, le châtain rangea son bloc note dans son sac et, alors qu'il tournait son regard vers sa demoiselle aux grands yeux noirs, il la vit debout, ajuster l'excessivement longue bandoulière de son sac customisé à son image, sur sa frêle épaule.

Elle avait, lorsqu'il y regardait bien, une bonne carrure, pour une femme… Pas celle d'un homme non plus, mais peut être assez pour commencer à la considérer comme une créature androgyne. Enfin, il n'était pas lui-même foncièrement un modèle de masculinité…

Et puis, perdu sur ce fil de réflexions, il reprit ses esprits alors que la dernière mèche noire, chatouillée par la brise, passait la porte du petit train, suivant sa propriétaire au doux visage.

Une sonnerie retentit, indiquant la fermeture des portes. Kouyou eût tout juste le temps de prononcer un 'Attendez !' trop peu sonore, qu'il repartait déjà. Alors collé à la vitre pour garder l'image de l'apparition angélique dans sa mémoire, il la vit se tourner sur le quai, comme pour lui faciliter la tâche.

Elle sembla dire quelque chose, un air inquiet sur le visage, tandis que le véhicule s'éloignait. Elle tourna alors les talons, effrayant sans le vouloir, et avec surprise, un corbeau qui s'envola en hâte, laissant s'échapper quelques petites plumes dans sa précipitation.

« Je me demande ce qu'elle avait à me fixer de la sorte… Elle était si jolie… »

Une fois l'oiseau haut dans le ciel, la supposée jeune femme au regard d'encre de Chine reprit son chemin, replaçant pour la énième fois son sac sur son épaule dans un soupir.

Dans le train, l'étudiant se plongea dans de nouvelles réflexions, toutes destinées à l'amener à retrouver un jour son inconnue…

Il avait commencé par noter l'heure et le numéro du train, avant de remarquer un détail frappant… son sac justifiait de lui-même son statut d'étudiante…

« Gare de Baba… Elle est de Sôdai… » murmura-t-il dans un souffle, comme si cette information était la clé d'une porte jusque là verrouillée.

Quoiqu'il en soit, il allait tâcher de la revoir… on ne passait pas un quart d'heure à détailler une personne comme cela… Non, elle devait être spéciale.

Imaginait-il à quel point ?

OooOooOooO

« Shiroyama ! …Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu arrives aussi tôt ! »

Surpris, l'étudiant en question relâcha son épaule, et son sac tomba à nouveau à ses pieds.

« Ah, sympa la coiffure ! Ça te va bien… ça te féminise encore un peu plus, quoi… ! » Pouffa la brune en face de lui.

« -Je pense que… Je vais venir à cette heure ci le vendredi, dorénavant…

-Ah ? Une rencontre intéressante en chemin ? » Questionna-t-elle alors qu'ils recommençaient à marcher, tâchant d'oublier que son camarade avait totalement ignoré la remarque.

« Une rencontre ? » Il fronça les sourcils « Peut être… Une jeune fille qui me fixait, dans le train… J'ai rien osé lui dire, alors la prochaine fois…

-Si ça marche, présente la moi ! » Termina-t-elle en lui donnant une tape dans le dos.

Et le sac s'échoua de nouveau au sol, le plan de la ligne Yamanote s'en échappant sous le regard blasé de son propriétaire.

**. : Fin : .**

* * *

Mot de la fin :_ Alors... Aoi est bien un jeune homme, Uruha aussi... Ils se sont juste plantés chacun sur le compte de l'autre X3_  
_'Sôdai' est le 'nom raccourci' de l'université de Waseda. Comme 'Todai' pour 'Tokyo Daigaku' par exemple. [ou 'unistra' pour université de Strasbourg XD *PAF*]_  
_'Baba' est la façon courte d'appeler le quartier de Takadanobaba._  
_Non, j'y connais rien en métro et lignes de train japonaises, vive Wikipedia. Et merci à ceux qui connaissent s'il y a matière à rectifier =^^=_  
Merci de votre lecture! =3  
Un petit avis? ça prend une minute, et ça procure une satisfaction sans fin lorsqu'on sait qu'on a présenté un intérêt pour sa fic ^^


End file.
